Logos of Eat Bulaga!
July 1979–July 1983 Eat Bulaga! first aired on 30 July 1979. Its first logo mostly uses warm colors (red, orange, and yellow) with some use of the colors green and blue. The number '9' logo of RPN is featured on the top right corner. July 1983–February 1989 With Coney Reyes joining as a new host, Eat Bulaga! ''modified its logo to include the sketched images of the hosts on top of its new all-red bubbly wordmark. The number '9' logo of RPN was retained alongside the newly added red box logo of the network. Youtu.be-KxsFHF8x8 E.jpg|used during the announcement of "This is Eat... Bulaga!" just before the show starts Youtu.be-KxsFHF8x8 E (1).jpg|used in 1980s OBB '''February 1989–January 1995' On 17 February 1989, Eat Bulaga! transferred to ABS-CBN and unveiled a brand-new logo. The typeface of 'BULAGA' was mostly retained with some minor alterations to the color gradient. 'EAT' is now written in cursive font with the letter 'E' being capitalized. Youtu.be-QTJw7JrwlUk.jpg|first iteration used in 1989 January 1995–December 1999 To mark the transfer of Eat Bulaga! to GMA Network on 28 January 1995, Eat Bulaga! ''unveiled a new logo featuring three stars popping out of a cooking pot (kaserola). The color and typeface remains similar to its previous ABS-CBN logo with some minor alterations, including the new semi-3D look of the letters. Screenshot 2018-02-03 01.21.53.png|alternative version with a differently shaped pot Youtu.be-Cazq9Q nNdQ.jpg|second iteration; used just months prior to the new millennium; typeface is very similar to its ABS-CBN logo Unknownttcabscbn.jpg|third iteration featuring a globe in the background; unknown years '''January' 2000–July 2003 At the start of the millennium, Eat Bulaga! simplified its logo by removing the three stars and the cooking pot. The show's title received a more three-dimensional look with minor modifications to its font. Its background is dominated by shades of blue. Youtu.be-MOgKr8icNqA.jpg|millennium edition (used in early 2000) July 2003–November 2004 With the rising popularity of the SexBomb Girls, Eat Bulaga! changed its opening billboard to feature the members of its resident dance group on the logo. The show's title was now written in lower case, with the exception of the letter 'B', in front of a blue and white swirly background. The SexBomb Girls also performed the remix of the Eat Bulaga! ''theme song for its new opening billboard. Youtu.be-bAVbnrzSOJE (2).jpg|2003–2004 OBB featuring the SexBomb Girls '''November' 2004–October 2005 During its 25th anniversary celebration, Eat Bulaga! unveiled a more modern and sleeker design of its logo to accompany its Silver Special OBB. The show's title removed the ellipsis and was now written in blocky lowercase letters, using a modified version of the "Hemi Head" font. The title now featured a white plate as well as the red and yellow 'EB' icon in front of a green background. Youtu.be-74NoMHNUlus.jpg|25th anniversary logo in 2004 (Eat Bulaga! Silver Special) Youtu.be-p84s3zqPK3g.jpg|2004–2005 OBB October 2005–July 2018 Eat Bulaga! ''altered the design of its previous logo after releasing a new OBB on 24 October 2005. The color of the plate was changed from white to silver, while the previous lime green background was replaced with a combination of magenta and blue. The title card has since become the longest-used and most iconic logo of ''Eat Bulaga!, ''generating many variations throughout the years. In 2013, ''Eat Bulaga! released its 'Magbayanihan tayo!' break-bumper in order to promote the bayanihan message of its segment Juan for All, All for Juan: Bayanihan of d' Pipol. Although the primary logo became less prominent, it was still commonly displayed in the show's studio videowalls and during its YouTube livestream. The final appearance of the logo and its variations was on 29 July 2019 right before the 40th anniversary celebration of the show, giving way to the 'EB ver. 4.0''' logo. Youtu.be-5Ll9G -8x00dd (2).jpg|December 2006 OBB (Christmas edition) Youtu.be-NEuxuUA5pSk.jpg|1 January–10 February 2007 OBB Youtu.be-rxoVqK6ad38.jpg|post-February 2007 OBB Youtu.be-2rJJwyhzlsc.jpg|30th anniversary logo in 2009 (Tatlong Dekads ng Dabarkads) Eat Bulaga! Logo (2009–present).png|unveiled in 2009; occasionally used on special events and anniversaries EB2011.PNG.png|2011–2012 OBB Youtu.be-sLsEJ50qE9s.jpg|November 2013–July 2018 opening title card and break-bumper Youtu.be-owqZ1tjNaW0 (1).jpg|2014–2016 OBB Youtu.be-bAVbnrzSOJE.jpg|unveiled during the MMP 2017 grand coronation day; later used on special occasions and anniversaries '''July' 2018–present On 7 July 2018, Eat Bulaga! unveiled the early version of its rebranded logo to mark the beginning of its year-long 40th anniversary celebration. Instead of the long-form title of the show, the new logo now only featured its initials in red serif typeface along with the words 'ver. 4.0'. On 30 July 2018, an updated three-dimensional version of the logo officially replaced the 'Magbayanihan tayo!' as the opening title card and break-bumper. Youtu.be-4d1aa7n3tso (1).jpg|early version unveiled on 7 July 2018 Youtu.be-QdeJ3pS0cyk.jpg|40th anniversary edition (30 July 2019) Youtu.be-n1dP-inloB8.jpg|Christmas edition (December 2019) Youtu.be-bJiOAs0Noqc.jpg|New Year's edition (January 2020) Youtu.be-ddEi-8TchQM.jpg|Eat Bulaga! sa Sinulog Festival show (used only on 18 January 2020) Youtu.be-H0QAY8h-Vqk.jpg|Valentine's edition (February 2020) Category:Eat Bulaga! Category:Logos Category:Quality Articles